Agents life
by LadyFire
Summary: See how the Virus was released in the city


"So, the dog had the cat!" Tim finished his joke. Shianna smirked, what a fool. She thought. She looked at the man she was supposed to kill in about a half an hour. She glanced up at the clock. Get close; make him take you home. Get comfortable then kill him. It's that simple. I'm not letting that happen again. She thought as she poured him another drink. "So, big boy, what do you say we go to your house and finish that story of yours?" She purred as she lent over the table and grabbed her keys. He gave an odd look then said, "Alright, pretty lady, we can finish it there!" He stood up and offered his arm and she took it then they left. Once at his house she got him as drunk as humanly possible and tied him up, "Is this some type of game? I wanna play!" he said in his drunken tone. "Oh, you'll be playing soon enough," she said as she tied the last knot. She then pulled out her gun and smirked yet again, "You know that joke of yours was crap." Then she pulled the trigger. She watched him twitch for a couple of minutes before shooting him one last time in the head. She looked at her brown coat and said, "And I try so hard not to get blood on it, and look at what happens." She said as she went to the bathroom to wash it off. Once she had the blood off her coat she picked up the phone and called the police, "I would like to speak to Officer Carrison, yeah, tell him its Shianna." She said in a calm voice. The desk officer patched her threw to him, "yeah," he said in his Texan voice; it was a tough sound to listen to for long. "So, Carl got your man; he's dead in his favorite chair, and waiting for you to come and get him." She said as she played with her badge on her red tube top. Carrison took a heavy breath then sighed, "Shianna I'll be there with a clean up crew in about twenty, so see ya' tomorrow, I got something to tell you." He answered back. Shianna didn't like his tone she then said into the phone with out thinking, "I'm going home, yeah I'll see ya' tomorrow." Then she hung up. The first thought that came to mind was, I'm being reassigned, oh well, I'm ready to get 'outta New York anyway. She looked at Tim's dead body once again then walked out the door, to her car; she then drove home. She woke up the next morning to the scream of the alarm clock. "God damn those things then again, God bless them" She said as she got up and stretched out, her baby blue silk Pajama's sliding down her arm. She went over to her closet and opened the door. "That's right," she mumbled and turned around and looked at the end of her bed, she opened the suitcase and grabbed some pants and a T-shirt. She got dressed and threw her Pajama's in the suitcase and put them in the car. She drove to the police station and locked the car. She walked by a few of the newer recruits, they were on a break, and one of them snickered and turned around and whistled at her. She stood still and sighed. Shianna tilted her sunglasses down and spun around. She looked at his badge it read 'Leon S.' she smirked, "Leon, next time you whistle at an officer make sure there not superior. She snagged the badge and threw it to his lady friend, "you two are now, partners, you will stay with her no matter what anyone else says, if they ask you tell them that its police business. Got it?" She said venomously. He nodded and she went inside. "Okay Carl, where are you reassigning me?" she said as she walked into his office. He looked up at her and took off his reading glasses and said, " You always know don't you?" Shianna became impatient, "I've been reassigned more than once and I want to know so I can beat the traffic." She said, "Raccoon City, they want you to watch this man in the hospital, if anyone asks about you being in town, you say that your in there for a funeral." "Why can't I say I work at the Hospital?" she asked. "They don't need any more nurses, and damn it Shianna you better go! You are no longer a part of the NYPD. They need you in Raccoon and more important, you need to be there in two days!" he said as he jumped up from his chair and slammed his fists down on the desk. She smiled at his anger, "Carl, ask your wife, you need anger management," she said coolly and collectedly. He waved it off, "yeah, yeah," he said. Shianna turned around and went out the door to her car and took off to the highway.  
  
Paul wasn't a stranger to the road, or Raccoon City. He took the last exit to Raccoon, '10mi Raccoon' it read. He started to hum to the song on the radio. He got so caught up in it that he almost stopped paying attention to the road completely. Paul slammed on the breaks screaming, "SHIT!" the jeep came to a sudden stop and he tried to catch his breath. "My imagination it must have been. I didn't see a crawling human on the road." The road was empty and silent. Had to be, just had to be. He thought. He looked around the road one more time and noticed that there weren't any cars on the road. Odd, this is a highway right? He started to calm down and put the jeep in drive and drove to town. He laughed at himself, I'm an idiot, I'm such a child, I know I'm gonna die He thought. He was an undercover FBI agent and he was sent to Raccoon to watch Shianna Linus. I know she's gonna find out who I am and kill me! He got to town with out seeing another 'crawling human' or really another car. He really didn't care, his life was more important. Paul looked at his watch; I don't have to be at the hospital till tomorrow, so I can go and settle in. He thought a bit more professionally. Paul drove up to the apartment he was renting for the time being. It was across the way from Shianna's apartment. Watch her no killing this time, just watching, He thought. He grabbed his suitcase and dragged it up to the apartment and threw it on his bed. He had all of his things had been brought up a few days before. Paul stepped outside of the apartment and popped out a pack of cigarettes, with a lighter and took a hit. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. I hate my job; he thought as he stamped out the freshly lit cigarette and started a new one. She's gonna kill me, before I can observe her, He told her that rat bastard Carl told her I bet, now she's gonna kill me. Me being the idiot that I am, I'm gonna stay get sucked into her charm and let her kill me. I'm such a damn idiot; I'm such a damn child. I'm gonna die. He thought as he stamped out his new cigarette and lit another one. He stood out on the second floor landing and looked out at the sunset. I know I'm gonna kill her anyway, I'm gonna get the call one day from Dan. He thought, he could here his rough voice say, 'Paul, we got the order, she's too dangerous, kill her, I'll have a clean up crew in thirty.' What am I going to do then? Shoot her, strangle her, suffocate her, or stab her? I mean damn he never chooses for me, I hate making those decisions, that always puts a burden on me. He frowned and stamped out the new cigarette and started another one (Who knows why he does it). She'll kill me before then. I know it. I'm such a fool; I'm such an idiot, what a damned child I am. He thought as he stamped out yet again another cigarette and lit it. He brushed his black hair out of his face as his blue eyes surveyed the scene.  
  
Shianna drove up to the apartment complex Carl rented an apartment for her. He 'felt' bad for her. More like his wife felt bad for me. She grabbed her suitcase and walked up to her apartment. There was a man standing on the rail by the edge of the landing. There was a pile of cigarettes by his foot. She watched as he dropped the one in his hand and it caught on his pant leg. I know where this is going, she thought as she put her suitcase down lightly. She watched as the cuff of the pant leg started to smolder. "Sir, your pant leg is on fire." She said loud enough to snap him out of his daydream. He responded with, "huh, oh shit!" and smacked his leg over until it quit smoldering. He turned around and looked at her, "thanks, you live over here?" he asked as he looked at the suitcase. Shianna eyed him then answered with, "Yeah, I'm moving in today." She picked up the suitcase and pulled out the key and unlocked the door then sat her suitcase down. "None of my stuffs gonna be here till tomorrow." She said as she looked around the barren apartment, "I'm gonna sleep on the floor with my jacket over me, until I can get everything set up." She said to herself. The man from out of nowhere said, "You can stay at my apartment, well for the night, I mean till your stuffs here. Yeah, I got an extra room." Shianna spun around and watched him throw the cigarette over the balcony and nod his head to the apartment across from her. She eyed him as he swept the one third of the cigarettes over the balcony and onto a man with dark glasses. Shianna looked at his blue eyes and said, "Well, I think it might be nice to know the name of the man I'm renting a room from." She said casually as she picked up her suitcase and turned around to walk to the door. She stood there and looked at him. He had a grin on his face; she smiled nervously, "aren't you going to open the door?" she said. He dug into his pockets as he said, "Oh-shit, sorry, and the names Paul." He opened the door and said as much to himself as to Shianna, "Welcome home." Shianna threw the suitcase into the room she would be staying in. She spun around and said, "Well what's to do in this town? I don't start work till tomorrow." Paul already knew this of course said, "Well, we could go to the bar, but you don't drink do you." He looked away from her as she jumped up and smiled, "What? I live to drink! Lets go!" Paul grinned and offered his arm and she eyed it thinking, what am I on a job? She shrugged her shoulders and took it anyway. As they walked out the door she asked him, "What do you do? I mean as a job." Paul felt his face go red and his eyes go wide with shock, shit! What do I say now? How about, uhhh, vet? What a vet with a gun? No, um, um, quick hurry up! "I'm a cop." He said calmly. She smiled and said, "Oh, well odd, so am I! More of a reason for us to go drinking together!" she drug him off to the bar. A wild laugh rang up the stairs of the apartment complex, after about six of seven tries Shianna and Paul appeared at the top, drunk as humanly possible with out being unconscious. Paul stumbled up to the door, and pulled out his keys, he brought his face up close to them and said, "Which one is it again." He then handed them to Shianna who was pretending she was on Broadway at the moment then was rudely interrupted by the jingling of the keys and Paul's voice saying, "Can you unlock the door. I don't know which key is which." In his drunken tone, (that was the rough translation) She looked at him wildly and said, "I don't live here, HOW IN HELL WOULD I KNOW?" she screamed with a hiccup to end it. Paul grinned, "You know your beautifu-ful when you're mad." He said as he swayed and kissed her hand. Shianna batted her eyelashes and jumped on him and kissed him. Paul held her and fell over saying as she kissed him again, "wait, don't we need a bed or something?" as he ended it with another hiccup and a hug. Shianna kissed him again and pulled back, "We don't need no damn bed we got the floor and-and outside!" she shouted drunkenly as she threw out her arms. Paul smiled up at her and watched her hug herself. Paul stood up; Shianna fell off of him and stretched out on the cement slab. Paul who really wanted to get back into his house stuck random keys into the lock until he unlocked it. Paul poked Shianna till she woke up; she was too drunk to walk. Shianna smiled as he picked her up and set her in bed. She rolled over and smiled, she'll probably stay up awhile, He thought. Paul wasn't too drunk for long. He walked to the bathroom, and turned on the shower. He unbuttoned his shirt and turned the knob to hot. He sat on the counter and played with the soap. She doesn't seem all that dangerous. She seems really nice and young. He undressed all the way and took a shower. Am I doing what I was afraid I would do? I'm I getting sucked into her charm? He pondered these thoughts as he washed his hair and body. He turned off the water and wrapped a towel around himself. He walked past the room she was sleeping in and watched for a minute. She seemed so childish, so innocent. He walked in and laid beside her, "hey," she said, She sount so sober, "hey, you" he said back brushing the hair out of her face. She turned her face toward him as if looking at him, "I had fun tonight, what about you?" she said. Paul looked at her, she had more to drink then me and I had to take a shower to sound that sober. "I had fun." He answered. Shianna smiled, "That's nice, I'm gonna stay up a bit, my head is killing me." Paul looked out the door, "hang on a minute," he left the room and came back with some pills and a glass of milk. "Take two and drink this and call me in the morning." He said jokingly. Shianna took them and drank the glass of milk. "I feel like a child." She said to him. Paul took the glass, "Oh don't your gonna have a hell of a hangover in the morning and I'm just making a dent in it." He said. Shianna crawled over to the top of the bed and pulled back the covers and slid herself right in. Paul turned off the light and said, "night," Shianna smiled down and said, "No, don't leave me alone!" Paul left and came back with some pajama pants on. Paul crawled by her and said, "okay I won't." Shianna smiled and closed her eyes, she held out her hand. Paul looked at it and said, "What you want money now?" Shianna giggled a little, "nah, just hold it." Paul took her hand and held it close, they fell asleep minutes later; still holding hands. Shianna woke up to the sounds of bacon cooking. She stretched and sat up, "ack," she put a hand to her head. "What a night." She threw her legs over the side of the bed and walked out the door to the living room. Paul looked up from the newspaper, "Good morning there sunshine." Shianna blew her hair from her face, "What makes it good?" Shianna growled. Paul pointed to two more pills and a glass of orange juice. Shianna sat down and looked at them, "Take them." Paul said looking back at the newspaper adjusting his reading glasses. Shianna popped the pills one by one, making ugly faces as she did so. Paul chuckled, "What are you laughing at my pain?" Shianna growled. Paul looked up at her and flipped the newspaper over and showed her what he was reading, it was the funnies. Shianna laughed and stopped, it hurt her head to laugh. Paul walked over to the pan on the stove, (his shirt was still off) "How do you like your eggs, that is if you like eggs." Shianna picked up the newspaper, "Over easy. Please" she said as she started to read. Ten minutes later Paul brought over a plate for each of them and sat it down in front of her. Shianna looked at it, "Wow, it's beautiful!" Paul raised and eyebrow, "How can food be beautiful?" Shianna picked up her fork and said, "When you're hungry and a mile away from home, that's when food becomes beautiful." "Yeah," Paul answered. After they ate and got dressed, Shianna was ready to head to the Hospital. Paul saw her to the door; "I'll be back later." She said as she pecked a kiss on his cheek. Paul looked at her, "What was that for?" Shianna smiled up at him; "You remind me of someone, that someone deserves a kiss on the cheek. So, don't bitch about it." She took off to her car. Paul looked after her and waited about a half an' hour and left for the hospital. Since they were friendly an all it shouldn't be much of a surprise that he show up right? He got into his jeep and took off to the hospital. Shianna walked up to the secretary, "Hey, I need to talk to your comman-I mean manager." The boy looked up at her and said in a girly voice, "Alright, I just need your name." Shianna coughed and looked away as if to see if no one was watching, "Shianna," He gave her a look of pure curiosity and called up the manager, "Mr. Hachman report to the front desk, Mr. Hachman report to the front desk." And hung up. "It'll be a few minutes," The boy said, he gestured to a chair and she sat down. A few minutes later a man showed up and looked around. He seemed to recognize Shianna, yet she didn't recognize him. He walked over and stretched out a hand saying, "Hello, I'm Robert Hachman," Shianna cut him off, "WAIT! Bob, Bob sounds better." Shianna smiled. He smiled back at her, "Okay, your office will be in room 196 on the second floor. You'll have a clear view of Albert from there." Shianna nodded and asked, "Can you show me where it is? I've never been there." Hachman smiled and said, "I'm sorry I can't I've got an appointment. Sorry." Shianna nodded and left to the elevator. The boy at the desk looked at Hachman and said, "Sir, have we ever had a two spy thing go on here?" Hachman turned around and said, "No we haven't Ivan, no we haven't." Hachman sat down in the chair that Shianna sat in and waited. 


End file.
